


[Podfic] distant toms a-drumming

by Chantress



Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Bathing/Washing, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia has lots of feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is not a reliable narrator, I'm just saying, Justice for buff Jaskier | Dandelion, Justice for fuzzy Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing Clothes, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "There's no way this should be the thing that undoes him."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] distant toms a-drumming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [distant toms a-drumming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776613) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



**Title:** distant toms a-drumming  
**Author:** flootzavut  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:06:34, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fee4xrxfybv4m0f/distant_toms_a-drumming.mp3/file)


End file.
